


[Podfic] your body is a war zone but you are not a ruin

by papercliptiara



Category: Leverage
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 17:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21201362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papercliptiara/pseuds/papercliptiara
Summary: Podfic of "your body is a war zone but you are not a ruin" by postcardmystery“Make me a sandwich,” Parker says, so he does.“Cut the damn wire,” says Hardison, so he does.“Jump,” says Parker, says Hardison, and he never needs to ask, “How high?”





	[Podfic] your body is a war zone but you are not a ruin

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [your body is a war zone but you are not a ruin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/799639) by [postcardmystery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/postcardmystery/pseuds/postcardmystery). 

[SoundCloud Link](https://soundcloud.com/user-988604272/your-body-is-a-warzone-but-you-are-not-a-ruin)

Length: 13 minutes


End file.
